To Mend A Broken Flower
by Angel From Hell96
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the adopted daughter or her high school's principle.What happens when she catchers her bf Sasuke cheating on her with the biggest slut ever and she starts to find feelings for his older brother she never had before? Read and find out.
1. Descrpition

"To Mend A Broken Flower" 3

CH.1

Sakura P.O.V (all the way threw the story except the last CH.)

Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 18-years-old with bubble gum pink hair,emerald green eyes,and as for my attire I wore a pink school girl out fit with a black bow tie and knee high black boots. I am the adopted daughter of my high school's principle. Tsunade has been my "mom" since I was five and took care of me as her only child. She adopted me a month into my fifth birthday when she found me on the streets covered in blood,scratches and bruises. Since I was her only child i've had my dream life because I could do anything at school as long as I passed all my classes. My boyfriend was Sasuke Uchiha,the most downright sexy boy in this school. We've been dating for four years,but what I didn't know was that it was all about to change.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

AN:PLEASE REVIEW! I accept flames...but not stuff like "oh you need to delete this story cause it sucks" or "this is the worst story i've ever read please delete it"...i don't like that kind of stuff and it really pisses me and my friends off...so please if your going to review please consider my feelings...THANK YOU!


	2. Hurt and Comfort

"To Mend A Broken Flower" 3

CH.2

Today it was Friday and I was so excited because today me and Sasuke had a date and the bell had just rung signaling the end of my last class. I left my class and started looking for him so we could leave. While I was looking for him I ran into his older brother Itachi Uchiha who was even more sexy than his brother. His brother had a sad look on his face and when I asked him where his brother was he told me to go down the hall,take a left,then a right,then just go straight down to the last door on the left. I went exactly the way he said and when I was right in front of the door I could hear moaning and screaming. Open the door broke my heart and seeing what I did shattered it into nothing. In front of me was Sasuke on the ground with the biggest slut in the school Karin. You can just use your imagination to guess what I saw. Turning around I slammed the door behind me and ran as far and as fast as I could...that was until I slammed into a hard ass chest then falling to the floor and crying my eyes out. When I was pulled into a hug I looked up and saw the onyx eyes of someone none other than the bastards older brother. That would explain why he looked so hurt,because he didn't want me to find his brother. He didn't want to see me in pain. At this I was feeling a whole lot better because I knew that at least someone cared about my feelings. After I was done crying he took me home so that I could rest. Before he left he kissed my lips,then disappeared into the darkness. Going inside my house I went and took a shower in my room. After that I sent an e-mail to Itachi that told him that I liked him and that he was nothing like his ass hole of a brother. Then I feel asleep dreaming about me and him while the thought of his brother was looked away and already forgotten.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!

AN:PLEASE REVIEW! I accept flames...but not stuff like "oh you need to delete this story cause it sucks" or "this is the worst story i've ever read please delete it"...i don't like that kind of stuff and it really pisses me and my friends off...so please if your going to review please consider my feelings...THANK YOU!


	3. Date and dinner with his family

"To Mend A Broken Flower" 3

CH.3

The next morning I was woken up by my alarm clock and a knock on my bedroom door. When I opened the door quickly slammed it closed and showered and got dressed as quickly as I could. At my bedroom door was Itachi all dressed up lick he was ready to go somewhere important. After opening my door again and apologizing for slamming the door in his face which he just shook off like it was nothing we went down into my living room. When we got there we sat on the couch and he turned to look at me. He asked me if I would like to go on a date with him to the movies. I said yes and we left right away seeing as we couldn't anything at my house cause it was boring...even for a three-story mansion. When we got to the movies we decided to watch Titanic in 3D just to see if it was good. It was good just nothing was really in 3D. When it was over we went to have lunch at a really fancy restaurant...which I can't pronounce the name cause it is not in english. After we were done eating we went to his house to do stuff and so that I could eat dinner with his family. When we got there though I saw someone I never wanted to see again in my life.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTER'S!

AN:PLEASE REVIEW! I accept flames...but not stuff like "oh you need to delete this story cause it sucks" or "this is the worst story i've ever read please delete it"...i don't like that kind of stuff and it really pisses me and my friends off...so please if your going to review please consider my feelings...THANK YOU!


	4. Yelling and broken composer

"To Mend A Broken Flower" 3

CH.4

Standing at the door seething in anger,was Sasuke. When we reached the door Sasuke slapped my face yelling at me saying I was a whore for leaving him and going to his brother. Itachi was looking at him with no surprise on his face then he started yelling at Sasuke about how he was sleeping with other girls behind my back. I just stood there looking at him in surprise. What the hell happened to the calm and collected Uchiha Itachi I knew and loved? After Itachi was done yelling Sasuke walked away seething and mumbling incoherent words.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS!

AN:PLEASE REVIEW! I accept flames...but not stuff like "oh you need to delete this story cause it sucks" or "this is the worst story i've ever read please delete it"...i don't like that kind of stuff and it really pisses me and my friends off...so please if your going to review please consider my feelings...THANK YOU!


	5. Six years later and a wedding

"To Mend A Broken Flower" 3

CH.5

After six years of me and Itachi being together he finally asked me to marry him. We had a big wedding with anyone and everyone invited even Sasuke and Karin. A month after our break-up he apologized to me and introduced me to Karin. Karin was very similar to me in what happened throughout my life. She had caught her ex sleeping with her best friend and she was also adopted except she was adopted by a middle school principle not a high school principle. We became really good friends and she was also my maid of honor with five of my other friends as my brides maids. Sasuke was Itachi's best man with four of his friends as his groomsmen.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!

AN:PLEASE REVIEW! I accept flames...but not stuff like "oh you need to delete this story cause it sucks" or "this is the worst story i've ever read please delete it"...i don't like that kind of stuff and it really pisses me and my friends off...so please if your going to review please consider my feelings...THANK YOU!


	6. Twins and a happily ever after

"To Mend A Broken Flower" 3

CH.6

~Regular P.O.V~

Ten months after the wedding I gave birth to beautiful twin girls. Their names were Sayaka and Ayaka. Sayaka had black hair with pink highlights,onyx eyes,and wore mostly black,red,and pink. Ayaka had bubble gum pink hair with black highlights,emerald green eyes,and wore mostly black,blue,and pink. The twins were a lot like each other and were always together no matter what. After hearing the story of how their mom and dad ended up together they jumped on their uncle and thanked him for being an idiot because if he wasn't they would have never been born. They all lived happily ever after...

THE END!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!

AN:PLEASE REVIEW! I accept flames...but not stuff like "oh you need to delete this story cause it sucks" or "this is the worst story i've ever read please delete it"...i don't like that kind of stuff and it really pisses me and my friends off...so please if your going to review please consider my feelings...THANK YOU!


End file.
